Children Make a Child
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: About Sehun and Kai in Elementary who loving each other then make a baby.. . Please don't read if you not like this story! HunKai Shipper ayo baca ini absurd FF tea.. HighHunKai
1. Chapter 1

Children Make a Child?

About Sehun and Kai in Elementary who loving each other then make a baby.. ,

Please don't read if you not like this story!

HighHunKai

**At GROWL Elementary School..**

**Ting-Tong-Teng~**

bunyi bel masuk terdengar di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Kedua anak dengan kulit kontras kini berjalan cepat memasuki gerbang sekolah. Jika dilihat lagi, seragamnya tertulis

**CLASS A Accelerations GROWL.**

Mereka berdua adalah anak pintar alami yang cukup terkenal.

Usia mereka masih 9 tahun.

Namun karena semalam mereka bermain game hingga larut, kini telat menjadi bayarannya.

"Hun, ayo! Sudah masuk nih, nanti telat lagi!" seorang anak manis berambut brown dengan kulit tan dan mata blink-blink sleepynya itu menarik lengan anak berkulit putih yang tampan namun terlihat cuek dan dingin.

"Tidak usah berlari, Kai, nanti kau jatuh" Sehun, anak berkulit putih itu memperingati dengan nada dingin dan pokerfacenya.

"Ish! Sehun tidak usah sok perhatian jika tidak tulus begitu!" Kai menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek lalu segera berlari kencang dengan kaki mungilnya melalui lapangan luas sekolah internasionalnya.

"Kai, jangan memotong jalan! Lebih baik kita lewat lorong yang lebih aman!" Sehun setengah teriak mengikuti lari Kai dengan malas.

"Memotong lebih cepat! Lorong menuju kelas terlalu jauh, kita bisa terlam-KYA!" Kai tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya karena..

**BRUAGH!**

"Appo~ Sehunnie~" Kai jatuh telungkup dengan kedua tangan berpose seperti orang push-up.

"Sudah kubilang kan tadi. Hati-hati" Sehun berlari cepat menuju Kai dan mendudukkan tubuh Kai.

"Sakiit~ Sehuuun~" Kai menautkan alisnya saat merasakan perih dan linu di tubuhnya yang terluka.

"Sini biar aku lihat" Sehun meraih wajah Kai agar memandangnya.

Sehun dengan hati-hati membersihkan tanah yang mengotori pelipis dan pipi kiri Kai.

"Awh! Hurt!" Kai langsung memekik karena kulit yang tertutup itu sebenarnya bergesekan dengan tanah saat jatuh, sehingga lecet dan berdarah jika tanahnya dihilangkan karena tanahnya masuk kedalam luka parut di kulitnya.

"Ah, mian" Sehun mengusap kedua mata Kai yang terpejam dengan sedikit bulir air mata yang menetes.

"Hm" Kai membuka matanya dan mengangguk imut.

"Mana saja yang sakit?" Sehun memandang Kai perhatian.

"Ini, ini, ini, ini, ini, ini" Kai menunjuk banyak sekali luka yang tertutup tanah di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Lututmu berdarah banyak sekali Kai, pergelangan tanganmu juga tergores" Sehun meneliti seluruh tubuh Kai.

"Obati aku Hun~" Kai merengek imut.

"Ne, ayo berdiri. Kita akan ke UKS" Sehun sudah berdiri duluan dan menepuk celananya yang kotor tanah lapangan.

"Aku tidak bisa berdiri Hunnie~, lututku lecet" Kai menunjuk kedua lututnya yang berdarah banyak.

"Hn. Sini" Sehun menyelipkan kedua tangannya di pinggang dan di bawah lutut Kai.

Kai kebingungan apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun. Namun kemudian..

**HUP!**

Sehun menggendong tubuh Kai bidal.

"Tahan sebentar Kai. UKS agak jauh dari sini" Sehun berjalan normal seperti ia tidak membawa benda berat, padahal ia sedang menggendong tubuh Kai yang hanya beberapa centi lebih pendek darinya.

"N-Ne!" Kai hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikannya di pundak Sehun. Entah mengapa detak jantungnya lebih cepat jika terlalu dekat dengan Sehun.

**GREP!**

Sehun merasakan kedua lengan Kai melingkar erat di bahunya. Senyum tipis kemudian terukir di wajah tampan Sehun.

"Se-Sehun~" Kai masih merengek meski lirih.

"Hm?" Sehun masih berjalan di lorong menuju UKS dengan menggendong tubuh Kai dan sesekali mencium rambut Kai yang wangi Sroberi.

"Sehunnie hangat, Kai suka" Kai berkata semakin lirih namun Sehun mendengarnya dengan jelas karena kepala Kai kini menyandar di bahunya.

**GREP!**

Sehun mengeratkan gendongannya sehingga tubuh Kai makin menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Apa sudah tambah hangat?" Sehun bertanya tepat ditelinga Kai membuat tubuh Kai sedikit bergetar aneh.

"I-iya" Kai mengangguk pelan dan menyamankan tubuhnya.

**SREET..**

Wajah Sehun kini terlihat kecewa. Tangan Kai yang tadi mengalung erat di bahunya tidak lagi berada disana.

"Kenapa?" Sehun bertanya dingin meski sebenarnya ia kecewa.

"Pe..pergelangan tanganku kotor dan berdarah, baju Sehunnie kotor.. mian" Kai melihat kedua pergelangan tangannya yang terkotori tanah dan sedikit luka sayat yang masih saja mengeluarkan darah.

"Sudah terlanjur. Peluk aku sekalian" Sehun berhenti berjalan. Menunggu Kai memeluknya.

Kai yang mengerti bahwa Sehun tidak akan kembali berjalan sebelum ia memeluknyapun perlahan memeluk leher Sehun.

**EMMH~**

Kai mendesah nyaman ketika tubuhnya merasakan kehangatan dekapan Sehun.

Mendengar suara desahan merdu Kai, tubuh Sehun sedikit merasakan sengatan dan jantungnya berdebar makin cepat.

"Hun? Jantungmu.." Kai merasakan detak jantung Sehun yang cepat itu.

"Jangan pedulikan" Sehun kembali berjalan. Kai hanya mengangguk dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun.

**CKLEK..**

Sehun membuka pintu UKS.

"Ah, Cha Songsaenim tidak masuk hari ini. Biar aku yang mengobati lukamu" Sehun dengan perlahan meletakkan tubuh Kai di sebuah ranjang UKS paling pojok.

**CKLEK..**

Sehun menutup pintu UKS itu kembali.

"Kenapa ditutup Hun?" Kaimemandang dengan penuh tanya.

"Biar kau tetap hangat" Sehun berujar asal dan beranjak menuju almari dan mengambil kotak obat.

"Hun, aku tidak mau.. itu perih" Kai memundurkan tubuhnya hingga membentur dinding pojok.

**SREEEKK..**

Sehun menutup tirai pembatas antar ranjang sehingga tidak ada orang lain yang bisa melihat mereka.

"Kenapa ditutup?" Kai memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Aku mau bolos disini. Menemanimu dengan alasan kau terluka. Aku malas mengikuti pelajaran" Sehun duduk di kursi yang diletakkan disamping ranjang.

"Sini Kai" Sehun menepuk pinggir ranjang, menyuruh Kai mendekat agar ia bisa mengobati luka Kai.

"Tidak mau" Kai berusaha mundur meski kenyataannya punggungnya sudah menempel pojok tembok UKS.

"Harus. Aku akan mengobatimu dengan perlahan" Sehun mencoba menarik tubuh Kai agar mau duduk dipinggir ranjang namun Kai bersikukuh dan menolak.

"Haish! Harus dipaksa!" Sehun naik keatas ranjang UKS dan menyekap tubuh Kai sehingga Kai tak dapat pergi kemanapun lagi.

"Kalau perih bagaimana?" Kai merajuk imut.

"Akan kucium agar tidak sakit" Sehun berkata dengan tenangnya seolah itu hal biasa.

"Oke" Kai mengangguk setuju tanpa pikir panjang.

Sehun menuangkan alcohol pada kain pembersih untuk perlahan membersihkan luka Kai dan kulit sekitarnya dari tanah dan kuman.

"AKHS!" Kai mendesis cukup keras ketika perih menyerangnya.

**CHU~ **

Sehun segera mendekatkan wajahnya dan membungkam bibir Kai.

Mata sayu Kai membulat sempurna.

Sehun perlahan melepaskan ciumannya.

"YAK! **Kenapa kau cium bibirku! Itu first kiss ku!**" Kai mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga terjatuh terlentang di ranjang. Kai segera menerjang Sehun dan menarik kerah Sehun kuat.

Tak dipedulikannya luka lututnya yang pastinya semakin perih dan berdarah makin banyak karena ia jadikan tumpuan diantara kanan kiri pinggang Sehun.

"**..Aku ingin.."** Sehun berkata dengan menatap lurus pada mata sayu Kai yang penuh dengan emosi. Dada Kai naik turun menahan emosi yang meluap.

-TBC-

Disini HunKai masih berapa tahun? Entah katanya sih 9 tahun.. hehe

Tapi kayaknya mereka kecepetan puber deh.. masa udah ciuman gitu dan mengenal bahasa 'first kiss' segala.. =_=

Review okee?


	2. Chapter 2

"Akan kucium agar tidak sakit" Sehun berkata dengan tenangnya seolah itu hal biasa.

"Oke" Kai mengangguk setuju tanpa pikir panjang.

Sehun menuangkan alcohol pada kain pembersih untuk perlahan membersihkan luka Kai dan kulit sekitarnya dari tanah dan kuman.

"AKHS!" Kai mendesis cukup keras ketika perih menyerangnya.

CHU~ Sehun segera mendekatkan wajahnya dan membungkam bibir Kai.

Mata sayu Kai membulat sempurna.

Sehun perlahan melepaskan ciumannya.

"YAK! Kenapa kau cium bibirku! Itu first kiss ku!" Kai mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga terjatuh terlentang di ranjang. Kai segera menerjang Sehun dan menarik kerah Sehun kuat.

Tak dipedulikannya luka lututnya yang pastinya semakin perih dan berdarah makin banyak karena ia jadikan tumpuan diantara kanan kiri pinggang Sehun.

"Aku ingin" Sehun berkata dengan menatap lurus pada mata sayu Kai yang penuh dengan emosi. Dada Kai naik turun menahan emosi yang meluap.

**-Childern Make a Child-**

Pandangan mereka yang bertemu entah mengapa membuat tangan Kai yang terkepal di udara yang hendak menghajar Sehun berhenti kaku. Tubuh Kai benar-benar terasa kaku dan matanya yang sayu enggan berkedip.

Perlahan tangan putih Sehun terulur. Diusapnya pipi dan pelipis kanan Kai yang tidak terluka. Begitu perlahan sehingga membuat deru nafas kasar Kai perlahan melembut dan emosi itu hilang entah kemana.

"Kai" suara Sehun terdengar serius. Mata Sehun mengatakan segalanya pada Kai.

Dan tubuh Kai masih diam.

Sebelah tangan Sehun yang lain terulur untuk menarik tangan Kai yang terangkat dengan kepalan kuat itu. Diraihnya dan diletakkan tangan Kai itu di wajah dinginnya.

Kai merasakan betapa dingin kulit wajah tampan Sehun.

"my Kai" seolah tersihir akan setiap perkataan yang Sehun katakan, sebelah tangan Sehun kembali membelai pipi kanan Kai kemudian perlahan menuju tengkuk Kai. Membimbing Kai untuk perlahan mendekat.

Jarak tubuh mereka semakin dekat hingga dahi dan hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Sehun" Kai memanggil nama namja tampan dengan julukan Prince Ice yang berada dibawahnya itu.

"Kai..My Princess" Sehun berbisik dengan suara beratnya.

Perlahan tangan Sehun turun menuju punggung dan pinggang ramping Kai. Perlahan mendorongnya hingga kini tubuh Kai benar-benar tertidur diatasnya dan hanya bertopang dengan kedua tangan Kai yang tertekuk dan bertumpu pada kedua sikunya.

"Sehun" Kai memanggil nama Sehun lagi dan pelukan Sehun di tubuhnya makin erat.

Jemari Kai meremat pundak seragam Sehun. Jantung Kai berdetak sangat cepat. Pipinya perlahan merona. Matanya menjadi sayu.

"Kai, kemarilah.." Sehun makin berat memanggil namanya. Memberikan sensasi tersendiri. Tubuh Kai bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk makin merendah. Sehun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan menyambut hangat bibir sexy Kai yang mendarat sempurna di bibir tipisnya. Rasa manis bibir Kai mampu membuatnya mabuk. Perlahan Kai melihat mata Sehun yang menutup. Kai menyusul dan membiarkan bibir mereka merasakan tanpa melihat.

Bibir Sehun perlahan bergerak untuk mengulum bibir penuh Kai. Dengan pasrah Kai membiarkan Sehun bermain pada bibirnya. Jemari Kai makin kuat meremat kerah dan pundak seragam Sehun.

Jemari Sehun naik dan meremat sekaligus mendorong Kai agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

**CUP~** Sehun mengecup kilat bibir Kai lagi setelah ciuman panjang mereka terputus. Kai langsung ambruk di dada bidang Sehun, berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Bibir penuhnya memerah mengkilap makin menggoda.

**BRUG!**

Sehun segera membalik tubuh Kai sehingga kini Kai berada dibawahnya.

Sehun membingkai wajah cantik Kai dengan kedua tangannya. Menatap betapa cantiknya makhluk dibawahnya. Indah.. mata sayu itu selalu memerangkapnya.

"Kai.." setelah Sehun menyebut nama namja dibawahnya itu lagi segera ia raup bibir merah penuh itu. Ciuman yang pelan namun sedikit menuntut seperti ingin memiliki seutuhnya bibir sexy itu.

"Emh.." Kai mendesah karena ciuman Sehun yang semakin liar. Mata mereka terpejam dan saling meresapi. Namun Sehun segera memutus ciuman itu dan membuat Kai sedikit kecewa.

"Sehun" Kai menatap Sehun dengan penuh arti.

"Bukalah.. untukku, hanya untukku" Sehun mengecup ringan bibir Kai dan dijawab dengan anggukan pelan.

Sehun menuntun kedua lengan Kai untuk mengalung di lehernya.

**CHU~ **

Sehun mencium dalam bibir indah Kai. Dikulumnya dan di kecupnya dengan penuh nafsu. Membuat Kai merasa berada di surga. Lidah Sehun menelusup diantara kedua bibir Kai. Perlahan bibir Kai terbuka, dengan segera lidah Sehun masuk dan bermain lihai. Suara kecipak salvia keduanya terdengar jelas. Tangan Sehun membelai rambut halus Kai, memberikan rasa rileks untuk Kai.

Jemari Kai meremat rambut Sehun, membuat Sehun makin terangsang dan bermain makin liar dalam mulut Kai.

"Eungmh~" lenguhan indah Kai kembali terdengar ketika lidah Sehun menyapu langit-langit mulut Kai. Tubuh Sehun makin rebah dan membuat Kai merasakan kehangatan.

"Anghm~" lenguhan Kai kini mendominasi seiring permainan lidah Sehun.

**Puk! Puk!**

Kai memukul ringan dada Sehun menandakan bahwa ia butuh untuk bernafas segera.

Dengan tidak rela Sehun memutus ciuman itu. Benang salvia menggantung masih menghubungkan kedua bibir mereka dan perlahan terputus. Bibir merah merekah Kai masih terbuka berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Dadanya naik turun memompa udara keluar masuk dengan cepat. Benang salvia menghiasi bibirnya. Sehun mengusap bibir Kai pelan dengan ibu jarinya. Dan menjilat jari itu kemudian.

"Manis. Manis sekali" Sehun tersenyum lembut. Jarak wajah mereka hanya satu kilan.

**BLUSH~**

Pipi Kai bersemu merah. Matanya menjadi makin sayu dan tidak berani menatap namja yang semakin tampan diatasnya kini.

**CHU~** Sehun mengecup kilat bibir Kai kembali.

Setelah melepas ciuman itu, Sehun segera beranjak. Melepas dasinya, menali kuat pada kedua siku Kai yang sudah ditangkupkan.

"Sehun apa yang kau lak-" perkataan Kai terhenti. Mata Kai membulat sempurna memandang Sehun horror.

"Aku akan tetap melakukannya, my Sweety" Sehun menduduki perut Kai.

"Sehun, andwae! Please!" Kai menggelengkan kepalanya menatap Sehun dengan memohon.

"Tidak ada penolakan, chagiya" Sehun segera mendekatkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Akh! Hurt! Sehun!" Kai tak bisa menolak perlakuan Sehun karena kedua sikunya terikat. Pergelangan tangannya terlalu sakit untuk digerakkan dan perutnya di duduki oleh Sehun.

"Diam, atau ku cium lagi" Sehun mengancam dan membuat Kai sukses bungkam dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Mata Kai sedikit menyipit merasakan perih.

"Tenanglah sedikit, aku tak bisa menempelkan perban di dahimu dengan benar. Sehun terlihat serius memberikan obat merah pada dahi Kai.

Ya, Sehun melanjutkan kegiatannya mengobati luka Kai setelah mencium ganas Kai.

"Akshh.." Kai merintih lagi ketika Sehun yang sudah memperban pelipisnya kini sedang membersihkan luka di pipinya dengan alcohol.

"Tahan" Sehun dengan telaten membersihkan tanah dari luka Kai dengan kapas steril yang diberi alcohol.

"Sakit~" Kai merajuk lagi ketika Sehun memberikan obat merah. Setelahnya Sehun memberi plaster bening pada pipi Kai.

Tubuh Sehun turun dan kini menduduki tulang kering Kai.

"yang ini mungkin lebih sakit, bertahalah" Sehun menuangkan alcohol pada kain steril yang baru dan mulai membersihkan lutut Kai yang kini terlihat maikin parah karena tadi digunakan untuk menumpu tubuh saat menerjangnya.

"ARGH! SEHUN!" Kai menjerit perih. Untungnya kaki Kai didudukinya, jika tidak ia pastikan dirinya tidak akan selamat dari tendangan Kai.

"Tahan, baby" Sehun lebih perlahan membersihkan tanah dari luka Kai namun perih itu masih saja terasa membuat Kai menangis.

"Hiks-Sehunnie-hiks" Kai terisak lirih. Sehun beranjak lalu melepas ikatan dasinya dari kedua siku Kai, mendudukkan Kai. Lalu kembali mendudukkan dirinya di tulang kering Kai.

**GREP! **

Sehun memeluk tubuh Kai lalu menaruh kedua tangan Kai dibahunya.

"Gigit dan remas bahuku jika kau merasa perih" Sehun mengorbankan bahunya demi Kai. Kai hanya mengangguk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Sehun.

Sehun kembali membersihkan kedua lutut Kai. Setelahnya diberinya obat merah.

"Akh!" kini giliran Sehun yang memekik kecil. Merasakan gigi Kai yang serasa tertanam dibahunya.

"Hiks-Hunnie maaf, hiks" Kai sesenggukan menahan perih.

"Tidak apa, kau lebih sakit" Sehun mengusak rambut halus Kai kemudian memberi perban pada kedua lutut Kai.

"Sudah, sekarang berikan kedua pergelangan tanganmu yang terluka" Sehun melepaskan gigitan Kai pada pundaknya. Diraihnya jemari lentik Kai lalu dibaliknya hingga pergelangan tangan dekat telapak tangan Kai itu terlihat jelas. Beberapa luka sayatan merah dan beberapa berdarah karena goresan kerikil. Tentusaja kulit halus lembut Kai amat tipis dan sensitif. Sehun tahu itu.

"Appo!" Kai merasa perih untuk kesekian kalinya ketika pergelangan tangannya dibersihkan dengan alcohol. Sehun mengecup kilat bibir manis Kai lalu melanjutkan memberikan obat merah pada luka Kai. Terakhir ia lilitkan perban pada kedua pergelangan tangan Kai.

"Sudah" Sehun mengusak pucuk kepala Kai lalu beranjak turun dari ranjang untuk menempatkan kembali kotak obat ke tempat semula.

Kai menatap Sehun dengan sebal.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. istirahatlah, tidur sekarang" Sehun kembali masuk dan menutup tirai pembatas.

"Tidak mau" Kai bersikeras.

"Aku tiduri mau?" Sehun menawarkan asal.

"Mwo? Dasar Hentai!" Kai langsung tidur membalik tubuhnya namun_

"Awww!" Kai menjerit ketika lukanya tak sengaja tertekan karena tidur terbalik.

"Makanya, tidur itu yang benar" Sehun kembali naik keatas ranjang lalu membantu Kai untuk tidur terlentang.

"Sudah, gomawo" Kai menatap Sehun.

"Sebentar, angkat sedikit kepalamu" Sehun menyuruh Kai.

"Ish! Oke-Oke" Kai jengkel. Padahal ia sudah ingin tidur.

**SRETT..**

Sehun menidurkan dirinya dan meletakkan lengannya dibawah tengkuk Kai.

**PUK!**

Sehun segera menarik Kai untuk merebahkan tubuhnya kembali sehingga berbantalkan bahu dan lengannya.

**BLUSH..**

Pipi Kai merona.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, hm?" Sehun memiringkan tubuhnya sedikit menunduk untuk melihat wajah Kai yang bertambah imut.

"Tampan.." tanpa sadar Kai bergumam melihat wajah Sehun dari dekat yang terlihat semakin tampan.

"Hm?" Sehun mendengarnya.

"Ani. Kajja tidur" Kai segera memejamkan matanya.

**SEET..**

Sehun memeluk pinggang Kai dan menggeret tubuh Kai untuk semakin mendekat.

Mata Kai terbuka lagi menatap heran.

"Apa sudah hangat? Apa nyaman?" Sehun bertanya sambil mengecup dahi Kai yang tertutupi poni.

"Ne" Kai balas memeluk Sehun dan sebelah kakinya melingkar di pinggang Sehun.

"Tidurlah" Sehun membelai punggung Kai.

Kai mengangguk dan perlahan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Dengkuran halus terdengar di telinga Sehun menandakan Kai sudah bermimpi.

"Saranghae" Sehun mengecup kembali bibir merah penuh Kai lalu tertidur menyusul.

-TBC-

Disini romantis sekali, dan mereka pelukan gitu.. hehe

Review please


End file.
